Nothing But A Number
by Sailorjj07
Summary: A little one-shot about Aveline and Connor's age difference.


Nothing But A Number

By: Sailorjj07

A/n: I was playing AC3: Liberation on my Vita last night and I was surprised to discover that Aveline and Connor are NINE YEARS APART. That floored me a little bit, since I had figured they were actually much closer in age. It almost made me wonder how many people in the fandom know about their age difference. Regardless, I still think they are perfect for each other. So this is a little one-shot about Connor and Aveline, and their realization that they have a bit of an age gap.

Disclaimer: I do not own! If I did, Aveline would have her own game on PS3 and the next AC would be a co-op story, haha.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Actions**

(Me!)

Story Summary: A little one-shot about Aveline and Connor's age difference.

Her chocolate colored eyes started at him in shock and surprise. He matched her gaze with a blank stare, clearly not understanding what the problem was. How could she not have known? How could she ignore such an important fact about him? She knew that their relationship would come to this point eventually, but she was definitely not prepared for this type of situation. How could something this big be overlooked by both of them?

"It does not change anything." Connor murmured, his voice coming out in a semi-annoyed huff. Why on Earth were they wasting time with this? He had traveled all the way down to New Orleans to see her, suffered the ridiculous heat and stuffy humidity of the place, and this was what she wanted to discuss? He had figured they would be half way around the city by now.

"But it does! Oh Connor, how could you keep something so important from me?" Aveline put her head in her hands, as her mind reeled. How could they truly have never had this conversation? Her hat shifted as she shook her head from side to side and she suddenly began to feel... alone.

"What does it change, Aveline?" Connor crossed his muscular arms over his chest, his honest eyes portraying exactly how he felt in his heart. There was no reason for something this small to matter to her.

"Connor, we are nine years apart! _Mon Dieu _(My God), I will soon be an old woman, and you-! You still have many more years to live!" Aveline pushed away from her desk, starting up her most bad habit of pacing. Her blue skirts swished as she walked back and forth behind the wooden object.

Her accusations hardly fazed him, however, and he sighed, while she continued to pace, "Aveline, you are but 30. That is far from the death bed."

"Yes, but when you were a babe, I was already on the throes of womanhood. Connor, when you were 10, I was 20! Do you not see what is wrong with that?"

"19."

"Excuse-moi?" She stopped in her pacing to look up at him. Connor's face had gone from stoic to amused, as if the entire situation was somewhat funny.

"When you were 19, I was 10. Are you so distraught that simple numbers do not add up?"

"Connor! You are missing the point, _mon amie_ (my friend)."

Connor shook his head, walking around Aveline's desk and grabbing hold of her shoulders, "No, it is not I that is missing the point. You focus on the wrong thing, Aveline."

Aveline shivered as Connor looked into her eyes sincerely. She felt his grip on her shoulders tighten as she bit on her bottom lip in frustration. She both hated and loved when he looked at her so earnestly. She felt the heat rush to her cheeks and averted her eyes, but he continued to gaze at her face.

"But what if I die? What if I am too old to bare children when you are ready?"

Connor's brown eyes flickered to her face, in a curious expression, "Why are you worried about things that have not even occurred? Our courtship has only been for three months."

"Connor..."

He cupped her cheek to look into the eyes of the woman he had fallen for. He truly loved everything about her, from her handwriting to her scent, to the way she bit her bottom lip when she was frustrated, "You worry of the wrong things. Did you forget our profession? How does that not cause you to panic, as this has?"

"Well, I have been an assassin longer than you and anyways, there is nothing you can't handle."

A cheerful chuckle erupted from him, and pride swelled in his chest, "I am glad you think me a capable man." Taking her face in his hands, Connor looked directly into her eyes, "And that is what I am, Aveline. I am a man. Yes, I have been alive only 21 years, but I have done more in this life than most men."

Aveline nodded, touching Connor's face softly. She was somewhat appeased but she knew that once word got around, she would be teased severely.

Connor gave her a soft smile as he released his hold on her, "Is your heart calmed now?"

Aveline shook her head, a flirtatious smile spreading on her face, "My heart is never calm when you are near, _mon amour _(my love)."

A startled look crossed his face for a moment, but it was soon replaced with a devious look that Aveline knew well. Connor leaned forward and pressed his lips against Aveline's full mouth. He refused to be outdone by Aveline's pretty words. Still, the kiss surprised her, and she felt her pulse leap in her throat as her half Native American beau kissed her soundly.

When he pulled away, that adorable blush had found its way back to her chocolate colored cheeks. Aveline wrapped her arms around Connor's waist, leaning against his chest. She could hear his heartbeat as it mingled with her's, in harmony.

"Perhaps nine years is not such a big difference, _non_ (no)?"

"I would have to agree with you."

THE END

A/n: What'd you think? Press that review button people!


End file.
